Triste ninez
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: No todos los niños tienen una infancia feliz, Obi es uno de ellos. • Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Cómo me imagino tu infancia' .
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Sorata Akizuki.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto del Foro "El Reino de Clarines": "Cómo me imagino tu infancia".

* * *

.

—¡Gato callejero! —Aquel potente grito rompió el silencioso atardecer de un pequeño poblado de Tanburn.

Las pocas personas que aún caminaban por las calles, en su mayoría cansados trabajadores que apenas se mantenían de pie, no se giraron para ver de qué se trataba el alboroto.

Ninguna de esas personas tampoco hizo algo más que moverse lo suficiente para no ser embestidos por el enfadado panadero del pueblo, quien gritaba encolerizado y trataba de atrapar, infructuosamente, a un niño de cabello oscuro que se escabullía con agilidad en los caminos de tierra y que, de un segundo a otro, saltó sobre un árbol y desapareció.

Los cansados trabajadores que veían día a día la misma escena que, aunque a veces cambiaba de personaje atacado, siempre tenía el mismo protagonista, siguieron caminando, ignorando al viejo cascarrabias que movía sus brazos frente al árbol donde el ladrón había desaparecido, completamente indignado.

—¡Es la tercera vez que me roba en esta semana! ¡Lo mataré! Cuando logre atraparlo, lo cocinaré vivo y se lo daré a las bestias, ¡lo juro en nombre del Rey!

El pequeño ladrón, con una hogaza de pan frío apretado entre sus brazos, se mordía los labios para no reírse y así delatar su ubicación. Escondido en el tejado de una casa que estaba a solo cinco pasos del árbol, el chico no dejaba de ver cómo la vena del panadero palpitaba y su cara se ponía más roja a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Maldito gato callejero —se escuchó murmurar una vez más al regordete hombre del pan, para que posteriormente se marchara dando grandes zancadas de vuelta a su tienda.

Ese era el apodo del panadero para el chico, "gato callejero". El del carnicero que aparecía cada quincena era "mono del demonio". No sonaban mal, según él.

El de la modista, a quien le sustraía telas mensualmente, era "chiquillo endemoniado". Ese no le agradaba, parecía demasiado simple, era algo que podías decirle a cualquier niñito que cometiera una travesura… y el pequeño ladrón no era eso ni quería serlo.

Cuando las campanillas de la puerta de la única panadería tintinearon al entrar su dueño, el niño dejó escapar una risa altanera y se marchó, saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a los límites del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo.

Mientras más se internaba en el bosque, la excitación de robar y no ser atrapado se desvaneció del cuerpo del chico, alejando cualquier síntoma de alegría pasajera.

El último rayo de sol se escondió, sumiendo todo en la oscuridad. De forma automática, el pensamiento de que el verano por fin había llegado golpeó al chico y deseó sonreír; pero ese deseo se eliminó tan pronto como recordó los problemas que traía el verano… el calor agobiante, las lluvias repentinas y los animales salvajes despiertos más tiempo.

Con un rápido suspiro, el niño continuó caminando sin tropezar ni una sola vez. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ese lugar, que casi podía decirse que lo veía en la oscuridad.

Cualquier otra persona podría perderse en aquel bosque, era profundo y sus arboles tan altos que casi ocultaban el cielo. Pero no él. El pequeño ladrón había vivido durante siete años allí, escondiéndose y aprendiendo aquellas cosas que ninguna institutriz podría enseñar jamás. El bosque no tenía secretos para él.

Una cabaña se iluminó en la lejanía y él se apresuró.

La puerta de madera y metal barato chirrió cuando el niño empujó de ella para abrirla.

—Bienvenido, Obi —saludó una voz femenina, suave y tranquila, en cuanto dio un paso dentro.

—Hola, mamá —dijo él, caminando hacia la figura que se encontraba sentada en una casi derruida silla y frente a una tambaleante mesa.

El chico apoyó el pedazo de pan frío y duro cerca de su madre, y se sentó en la silla contigua. Dos platos de sopa y arroz estaban ya servidos, pero ninguno empezó a comer.

—No deberías hacer esto —aseveró la mujer. Sus ojos verde oliva, idénticos a los de su hijo, brillaron a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

—Tengo que hacerlo —contestó él luego de que el silencio se volviera insoportable.

La adulta negó fieramente, haciendo que su corto cabello azabache golpeará contra sus hombros.

—Solo tienes siete años. Yo debería cuidarte, yo debería alimentarte, yo… —aquellas palabras llenas de odio y furia hacia sí misma, fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte tos que la obligó a pararse de la mesa.

—¡Mamá! —gritó el chico, parándose junto a su madre e intentando tomar la mano que no tapaba su boca.

—Estoy bien, Obi. No te preocupes, no me pasa nada —aseguró ella cuando se calmó, apretando la mano de su hijo contra la suya propia. Pero solo con una. La otra la cerraba en un puño, tratando de ocultar la sangre en ella.

Pero nada podía ocultársele al pequeño niño, era tan astuto como un gato callejero, como decía su apodo en el pueblo.

Él guió a su madre y la apremió para que se sentara. Cuando ella lo hizo, se apartó hasta el otro lado del cuarto, donde funcionaba una destartalada cocina, y mojó un paño con la poca agua que quedaba en un tarro.

El chico se acercó a su madre, tomó la mano ensangrentada y la limpió sin decir palabra. Luego de dejar el paño nuevamente en la cocina, volvió a sentarse en su silla y comió en silencio junto a su madre.

Al terminar, dejaron sus platos allí. La limpieza de la cena era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer la mujer, y siempre la dejaba para la mañana.

Agotados, cada uno por diferente razón, se descambiaron y se pusieron los pijamas nuevos que la adulta había cosido luego de que su hijo le llevara un rollo entero de tela suave color azul pálido.

Ella apagó la única lámpara de aceite que alumbraba la habitación, y ambos se encaminaron hacia una improvisada cama en el suelo, armada contra la pared contraria a la puerta. La mujer se acostó primero y luego animó a su hijo a hacer lo mismo.

Una pequeña manta hecha con retazos de diferentes colores los acobijó ya que, aunque había comenzado la estación más calurosa del año, en las noches aún quedaban vestigios de las frescas brisas primaverales.

—Mamá… —llamó el chico, con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, luego de unos minutos de silencio. La respiración superficial de la mujer que le golpeaba el cuello en cada exhalación, le avisó que no estaba dormida.

—¿Qué sucede, Obi? —cuestionó ella, suavemente.

Él tomó una respiración antes de preguntar, preparándose interiormente para la respuesta que obtendría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vivirás?

Ella no respondió por lo que parecieron horas, aunque solo fueron minutos.

—Viviré mucho tiempo, hijo —dijo ella en tono apagado.

Él no le creyó. Ni por un segundo cayó en esa mentira, a pesar de haber querido creerla con todo su ser.

Él no tenía padre, era un bastardo, un repudiado en la familia que nunca vio. Y para una mitad del pueblo en el que se escondían era un desconocido, y para la otra parte un ladrón.

Eran solo él y su madre, no tenían a nadie más.

Una única pregunta, que se repetía una y otra vez, volvió a surcar la mente del niño: ¿Qué haría cuando su madre muriera, cuando estuviera finalmente solo? ¿Qué le depararía el destino?

Esa pregunta, ni su aguda mente pudo responder.

.

* * *

Hola, estoy muy feliz de haber podido escribir esto. La niñez de los personajes es uno de mis temas preferidos, porque te permite imaginarte como fue su vida y por que circunstancias son como son de adultos.

Es por eso que, ayer a la noche, cuando entre a fanfiction y vi este reto del foro _"El reino de Clarines"_ , no me pude contener. En cuanto leí de que se trataba no me importo estar sin teclado (y tener que usar el horroroso teclado de pantalla) y mucho menos que el plazo de tiempo se acabara al día siguiente, la idea vino y no pude evitar imaginarme la infancia de Obi y quedarme hasta las seis de la mañana tratando de escribirla.

Como dije, estoy con el teclado de pantalla y es muy posible que haya errores, si los encuentran díganmelos.

Goodbye.


End file.
